Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?
by madim
Summary: A story about a young Gwen and Trent becoming best friends when Trent moves next door to Gwen. But, what happenes when one of them have to move away for a while. Will they come back? If so, have they changed? READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. The New Next Door Neighbour

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series or the video on Youtube that made the idea of the story.**_

_**A/N: As one of the biggest fans of Gwen and Trent as a couple, I decided to make another story about them. As I was on Fanfiction, I decided to compare how many stories there are about Gwen and Trent and Gwen and Duncan. After a few minutes, there seemed to be more stories about the canon couple, Gwen and Duncan. I'm not a fan of GxD, but I respect those who love them as a couple. If you guys are reading this story, please don't flame as I respect who you favour as a couple. **_

_**Anyway, as I was on youtube, and I decided to look up a video that I haven't seen in a while. It's a story about these two best friends, but, after a tragic accident, one of them moves away. After a while, that person comes back as a different person. I would tell you the rest, but I guess you either have to read this story or watch it on youtube. All I can say about the video is that it made me cry in the middle and that it's beautifully done. Please note that it's going to be a little bit like the video, but, it's going to very different.**_

_**Get ready to read the first chapter of "Should I really call you my Best Friend?"**_

_**Onto Chapter 1: The New Next Door Neighbour**_

* * *

It was an average cloudy day. The sun was covered by the feathery, white clouds; however, you can still feel the warmth of the sun's rays. Underneath that cloudy sky was a family of three. The male of the household was tall, lightly tanned and skinny. He had short, spiky, brown hair; he had big eyes that were teal, a small nose and mouth. He wore a plain white shirt, black slacks and black leather shoes. Next to him was his wife. She was tall, pale and skinny. She had shoulder length, brown, curly hair. She had big teal eyes, a pointy nose and a small mouth. She wore an all pink attire; a pink button up shirt, a pencil skirt that is just above her knees, pink 3" high heels and pink pearl shaped earrings. The young woman was holding a little bit chubby five-year-old girl in her arms. Her skin was almost pale like alabaster wool. Her light brown hair wasn't curly like her mother's. In fact, it was the complete opposite; she had dead straight hair that went past her little shoulders. She too had teal eyes, a small nose and thin, light pink lips. She wore a little puffy dress that was similar to what Minnie Mouse wore; however, the girl's dress was light pink with black polka dots. She wore white ankle socks that were covered by her light pink buckle shoes. To make her outfit complete, she had a light pink ribbon on top of her silky smooth straight hair.

This family was looking towards their next door neighbour. He was middle aged, tanned, tall and chubby. He had short black hair, brown eyes, a small nose and big lips. He wore a white t shirt with a black surfboard on the front, denim blue jeans and white flip flops. He and a few men were grabbing cardboard boxes of the neighbour's stuff as he was moving houses. The middle aged neighbour finally placed a cardboard box into the back of the truck and went towards the family of three. "Well, Declan and Charlotte", he began. "It's been a great three years being your neighbour. I enjoyed this lovely neighbourhood and you have been super nice to me ever since the day I arrived. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart". The ex neighbour started to tear up.

"Bill, you have been a great next-door neighbour to us as well", replied Declan. "Especially when you make little Gwen smile". Gwen started to tear up and reached her arms out towards Bill. Bill went towards Gwen and looked at her. "Don't worry Gwen, we'll see each other very soon", reminded Bill. "Just promise me that you will be happy in life".

"Ok Bill", responded Gwen with a smile.

"Well, I better be off", reminded Bill when he saw the moving men closing the door. "I'll see you all soon". Bill started to walk to his black four-wheeled drive. He got inside his car. He engine went off and Bill drove off, with the moving truck behind him.

"I'm going to miss him", admitted Declan.

"Me too hun, me too", replied Charlotte. "What about you Gwen, will you miss Bill?"

"Yes mum, I'll miss Bill a lot", replied Gwen with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Just then, a small black car parked in front of Bill's old house. Behind that car, was another moving truck. A tall, skinny, lightly tanned male that appeared to be in his thirties started to get out of the car. He had spiky black hair, intense green eyes, small nose and thin lips. He wore a white button up shirt that was underneath his black blazer. He wore black slacks and black leather shoes. The next person to come out of the car was a young woman. She was a bit shorter than the man. She was tanned and curvy. She had luscious long, straight black hair that went up to the middle of her back. She had big chocolate brown eyes, a small nose and curvy lips. She wore a red dress that went up to her knees, black high heels and a black cardigan on top of her dress. She then opened the door on the right of the car. She unbuckled the seatbelt and grabbed out a little five-year-old boy. The boy was lightly tanned, a little bit short and a little bit chubby. He had black hair that covered his forehead. He as well, had mesmerising green eyes like the man, a small nose and thin lips. He was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. The family of three came towards Declan, Charlotte and Gwen. "Hi, I'm Declan Lovelace", introduced Declan while letting out his right hand. "You must be our new neighbours?"

"Why yes we are" replied the man. "I'm Edward Garcia". He then let out his hand and shook Declan's hand. They both let go of their handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Hi, I'm Charlotte, Declan's wife", introduced Charlotte.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, Edward's wife", introduced Lucy.

"Oh, I forgot, this is our daughter Gwendolyn, or you can call her Gwen", remembered Charlotte.

"Aww, Gwen is adorable", complimented Lucy. "This is our son Trent".

"Your son is very cute", complimented Charlotte. Charlotte and Lucy carefully place Gwen and Trent onto the ground. "Hi, I'm Gwen", introduced Gwen while she let out her right hand.

"Hi, I'm Trent", greeted Trent. He gently grabbed Gwen's soft hand and lightly kissed it.

Gwen let out a little giggle from her little mouth. "That tickles", she responded.

Trent let go of Gwen's hand and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry", apologised Trent while he started to blush.

"It's ok Trent, I'm not angry at you", replied Gwen with a sheepish smile on her face.

"You are not mad at me?" asked Trent.

"Of course not", replied Gwen. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Let me ask mummy first", replied Trent. He turned to his mother. "Mummy, can I please play with Gwen?"

"I'm sorry Trent, but we need to place our stuff into our new house", answered Lucy. "Maybe next time ok".

"Ok mummy", sighed Trent.

"It's been really good talking to you and I hope we can be good neighbours", announced Declan.

"Likewise Declan", agreed Edward. "We'll see you later".

"Trent, do you want to say bye to Gwen?" asked Lucy.

"See ya later Gwen", smiled Trent as we waved to her.

"Bye Trent", smiled Gwen as she started to walk with her mother. Both families headed off to their own house with a huge smile to their face.

_**

* * *

**_

I know, this was a short chapter. But, do you think I should continue this? I really like this story a lot, but I really want to know from all of you if I should continue or not. The next chapter will be about Gwen and Trent playing with each other in Gwen's house.

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Should I Really Call you my Best Friend?"**_

_**I don't mind if you flame; please review.**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx**_


	2. Cookies and a Play Date

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. I also do not own the idea from the YouTube video.**_

_**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, alerted and have put this story as their favourite so far. All your names will be mentioned at the end of this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone for taking time to read this story.**_

_**Thanks to a certain reviewer, she has told me that I've described in so much detail in the last chapter. I appreciate your criticism and I won't go into so much detail in my stories. I thank you for that.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is about the Garcia's visiting the Lovelace household. This would also be Gwen and Trent's first play date.**_

_**Onto Chapter 2: Cookies and a Play Date **_

* * *

It has been several days since the Garcia's moved next door to the Lovelace's house. Inside the Garcia household, Edward is busy filing his files for his job as an accountant, Lucy is busy cleaning the kitchen while little Trent is busy playing with his little guitar in his room. All of them are doing something until the phone starts to ring. "I'll get it", yelled Lucy as she rushed to the silver wall phone that was a few metres away from her. She grabbed the silver phone and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hi this is Lucy from the Garcia household", greeted Lucy. "Who's this?"

"Hey there Lucy, it's Charlotte from next door", replied Charlotte.

"Oh hey Charlotte, how are you?" asked Lucy.

"Not bad, not bad", replied Charlotte. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything?" answered Lucy with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you, Edward and little Trent can come over for lunch today, so all of us can get to know each other a lot more", suggested Charlotte.

"I think that would be a great idea, I'll just clarify with Edward and Trent first", replied Lucy. "I'll call you back if we can come over".

"Excellent", replied Charlotte. "Oh, and is it ok if Gwen and Trent have a play date?"

"Of course it's fine by me", replied Lucy. "Trent has been asking me if he can play with Gwen for the last few days".

"I know right, Gwen has been asking me if she can go to your house to play with Trent for last few days as well", stated Charlotte. "You can tell Trent if you want".

"Don't worry, I'll tell Trent", replied Lucy. "Oh, do you want me to bring something for lunch?"

"You don't have to bring anything", informed Charlotte. "You're our guest. I'll be making some fried rice and a nice Caesar salad".

"Charlotte, I'll make some choc chip cookies for all of us to share", offered Lucy.

"Well, ok", agreed Charlotte. "Ok, confirm this with Trent and Edward and call back as soon as possible".

"I'll do that now", spoke Lucy. "Talk to you in a few minutes".

"Sure thing Lucy", replied Charlotte. "See ya".

"Bye", replied Lucy. She then hanged up the phone and placed the phone back on the wall. Lucy then went off to her husband who was still in the living room, filing his files. "Edward dear, how long will you need to sort out your files?" asked Lucy.

"Well, at least fifteen to thirty minutes", affirmed Edward. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Charlotte has invited us to go to their house for lunch today", informed Lucy. "Do you want to go over there?"

"I would love to go to their house", affirmed Edward. "Besides, this will give a chance for Trent and Gwen to hang out for a bit".

"Ok, we'll go to their house", affirmed Lucy. "Let me just ask Trent if he wants to go".

"Lucy, I'm pretty sure he would love to go to their house", reminded Edward.

"I'm just asking Trent in case Edward", replied Lucy. "Please try and sort out your files before we go". Lucy started to walk away from her husband.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll try and finish my files", responded Edward, while he placed a file on top of another file. Lucy then went off to find Trent.

After a minute, Lucy arrived at a white door saying "Trent" in big, bold, black, wooden letters. Lucy knocked on his door. "Trent, are you in there?"

"Yes mummy, I'm in my room", replied Trent from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in for a few minutes?" asked his mother.

"You can come in mum", replied Trent. Lucy started to open the door. Lucy then went inside Trent's bedroom. Trent's room was neat and tidy. His bed was on one side of the room. His little toy box was on the other side of his room. He had a wooded cardboard opposite his bed and a little guitar stand by his toy box. Trent was sitting on his bed, strumming his small oak guitar. Trent stopped strumming with his guitar and looked to his mother. "Mummy, did I do something wrong?" asked Trent.

"Of course not Trent", replied his mother. "I just want to ask you something".

"What are you going to ask mummy?" asked Trent.

"Well", began his mother. "You, me and daddy have been invited to go to someone's house. Do you want to go?"

"Whose house are we going to?" asked Trent, curiously.

"I think you're going to like this family a lot", smiled Lucy.

"Mummy, please tell me who's house we are going to", begged Trent.

"We have been invited for lunch at **Gwen's **house", replied his mother.

Trent moved his guitar onto his pillow and then he stood on his bed. "Are you serious?" asked Trent.

"I'm telling the truth", replied his mother with a smile. Trent had a huge grin to his face and then jumped off his bed. He then ran to his mother and gave her a huge hug around her legs. Lucy wrapped her arms around a very ecstatic Trent. They both let go of their embrace.

"When are we going to their house?" asked Trent, still smiling.

"Well, we have to wait for daddy to finishing his files and I have to bake choc chip cookies, so maybe in half an hour or so", replied his mother.

"Mummy, can I ask you something before you go?" asked Trent.

"What is it dear?" replied his mother.

"Well", began Trent, while he placed his right arm behind his head. "What should I wear to their house?"

Lucy gave a little giggle at her son's question. "What you're wearing is perfectly fine Trent", reassured Lucy. "You don't need to worry".

"Ok mummy", answered Trent with a tiny smile.

"Now, I just have to call Gwen's mother and tell her we'll be going to their house", added his mother. "We'll tell you when we're going". Lucy started to leave Trent's room. She started to close the door behind her, but, she didn't fully close the door. She peeked through the door and saw Trent opening his cupboard and throwing clothes onto the floor. "Aw, Trent really likes Gwen", said Lucy to herself. Lucy gently closed the door behind her and walked off to the kitchen.

A minute later, she grabbed the phone again and pressed a few numbers to call Charlotte. The phone on the other line started to ring, until someone answered. "Hey this is Charlotte speaking, how may I help you?" greeted Charlotte.

"Hey, it's Lucy, I'm just calling to confirm that we are going to your house for lunch today", confirmed Lucy.

"Excellent", replied Charlotte. "I'll see you later".

"Likewise Charlotte, bye", said Lucy. She then hanged up the phone and placed it back onto the wall. She then grabbed a few things from the fridge and the pantry and started to make choc chip cookies.

****

-MEANWHILE AT GWEN'S HOUSE-

Charlotte had just hanged up on the phone when Gwen started to come up to her. "Mummy, who did you talk to?"

"I was just talking to Trent's mother", replied Charlotte.

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"Well, I've invited her to come over for lunch today", responded Charlotte with a smile.

"Mummy, does that mean Trent is coming over?" asked Gwen with a tiny smile.

"Of course Trent is coming over", answered Gwen's mother with a smile. Gwen had a huge toothy smile to her face and hugged her mother's legs. She quickly let go of her hug. "But mummy, I've got one more question to ask you", stated Gwen.

"What's that dear?" asked her mother.

"Well", began Gwen. "Should I change my clothes and what are we eating for lunch?"

Charlotte gave a little chuckle while Gwen started to blush light pink of her cheeks. "Gwen", began Charlotte. "You don't need to change your clothes, it's perfectly fine. Also, we will be eating fried rice and Caesar salad".

"Ok mummy", replied Gwen while she started to walk towards her room.

"Aw, Gwen really likes Trent", said Charlotte to herself.

**

* * *

**

**FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Edward, Lucy and Trent have gotten out of their house and walked towards the Lovelace's house. Edward was carrying a very stylish Trent while Lucy carried a plate filled with homemade, mouth watering choc chip cookies. "Trent, you didn't need to change your clothes", reminded Lucy. "The clothes you wore in the house are just fine".

"But mummy, I want to wear really good clothes", whined Trent. Lucy and Edward gave a little smile to each other. The three of them had started to approach the door.

"Would you like to knock on the door Trent?" asked Edward with a smile.

"Ok dad", replied Trent. Edward stepped in front of the door. Trent leaned a tiny bit forward so he can reach the door. Trent clenched his little right hand and knocked on the wooden oak door.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Oh, that must be the Garcia's", announced Charlotte. "Declan, Gwen can you please come to the front door". Declan carried Gwen and came towards Charlotte, who was already near the front door. "Gwen, I told you before, you didn't need to change your clothes", reminded Charlotte.

"But, I wanted to wear a really nice outfit for our guests", whined Gwen. Charlotte and Declan gave a little grin to each other. Charlotte started to open the door and saw the Garcia family smiling at them. "Welcome, Lucy, Edward and Trent", greeted Charlotte. "Please come in". Edward, Lucy and Trent went inside the Lovelace's furnished house. Declan and Edward gently placed Gwen and Trent onto the ground. "Hi, Gwen", greeted Trent. "You look very pretty today".

Gwen's cheeks started to tinge light pink. "Awww, you look really cute today", complemented Gwen. "Do you want to come inside my room?"

Trent placed his right hand behind his head and started to blush light red. "Sure, let's go to your room", smiled Trent. Gwen and Trent started to walk away from their parents and headed off to Gwen's room. Both of their parents smiled at each other and went off to the kitchen. "Lucy, you can put the plate of cookies on the table", instructed Charlotte.

"Sure thing Charlotte", replied Lucy, while she placed the tray of cookies on the dining table.

"Edward, do you like basketball?" asked Declan.

"Definitely", replied Edward with a smile. "You know the game in on now".

"Come on, we'll watch it in the living room", suggested Declan.

"Let's go", replied Edward. The males of the household went off to the living room to watch the game.

"Lucy, do you mind helping me with setting up and table and food?" asked Charlotte.

"I don't mind at all", replied Lucy. "What do you want me to do first?"

Charlotte went and grabbed a few plates and cutlery from the cupboard. "We'll fix the table first", suggested Charlotte.

"Sure thing", replied Lucy. Charlotte gave a plates and cutlery to Lucy and went off to the huge dining table.

"I absolutely adore Trent's outfit", stated Charlotte while she placed a plate onto a placemat. "Did you make him wear it?"

"I didn't choose his outfit", replied Lucy while she placed a fork to the right of a plate. "He chose it himself".

"I must say, Trent was a really good fashion sense", complimented Charlotte.

"You know Charlotte", began Lucy. "Trent hasn't worn that ensemble of a white long sleeve white shirt, a black vest, black pants and black leather shoes since my sister's wedding a few months ago".

"Did you tell him that you are just here for lunch?" asked Charlotte.

"I did", replied Lucy. "He even asked me if he needs to change when going to your house".

"What did he do next?" asked Charlotte after placing a fork next to the plate.

"Well", began Lucy. "I told him that he didn't have to change his clothes. But, when I left his room, I didn't fully close his door. I peeked through a little spot and he started looking and throwing his clothes around his room".

"You know Lucy", began Charlotte. "I kinda had that same conversation with Gwen when I told her you were coming for lunch today".

"What did you say to her?" asked Lucy.

"Well," began Charlotte. "When I told her you were coming, she asked if Trent was coming. I told her he is coming. She was all happy and asked me if she needed to change her clothes and what we are eating for lunch today. I as well told her not to change her clothes".

"But, Gwen looks extremely adorable in her little red dress and black flats", complimented Lucy after placing her final plate onto the placemat.

"You know, by the way they dressed, it seemed like they are on a date", remarked Charlotte.

"Let's just say they are on their play date", teased Lucy. Both Charlotte and Lucy gave a little giggle and finished placing everything onto the table. Then, they went back to the kitchen to sort out the food.

* * *

Inside Gwen's neat room, Trent and Gwen are sitting close to each other on her bed and looking at book with many pictures of animals. Gwen turned the page of her book that showed a lion and a tiger. "That's a cool picture of a lion", stated Trent. "They're my favourite animal".

Gwen gave a little giggle. "I like the tiger because of his stripes", smiled Gwen.

"I also like the tiger because of its stripes as well", replied Trent.

"Don't copy me Trent", accused Gwen. "Do you really like the tiger?"

"Of course I like the tiger", replied Trent. "I really like his whiskers".

Gwen started to giggle really loud. "You're funny Trent", complimented Gwen with a smile. Trent started to blush a little bit.

"I guess I am funny", smiled Trent with a sheepish smile.

"Trent, can I ask you something?" asked Gwen.

"Go on", replied Trent.

"Why did you move next door to me?"

"Well", began Trent. "I'm not sure. My dad told me that we are moving because of his job or something like that. Why did you ask?"

"I asked because…" began Gwen. "I'm happy that you moved here". Both Gwen and Trent started to tinge light pink onto their cheeks.

"You know, my mummy made choc chip cookies, do you wanna try and steal a cookie?" asked Trent.

"Well, ok", replied Gwen. Both of them started to get out of Gwen's room and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

Gwen and Trent arrived in the kitchen and saw both of their mothers sitting by the table. "Look Gwen, the cookies are up there", whispered Trent while pointing to the cookies that are on the table.

"But Trent, our mothers are next to it", reminded Gwen. "How are we going to get the cookies now?"

"We could try and reach for it when there are not looking", suggested Trent with a sheepish smile.

"I guess we can do that", conceded Gwen. "But we have to tip toe around them".

Trent gently held Gwen's hand and tip-toed to the table to avoid contact with them.

"Do you want to try and grab a cookie first Gwen?" asked Trent politely.

"Ok, but can you please let go of my hand?" asked Gwen. Trent realised he is still holding Gwen's hand and quickly let go. "I'm sorry Gwen", apologised Trent.

"It's ok Trent, I forgive you", replied Gwen who was still blushing. Gwen reached her arm out and tried to look for the plate of cookies. Charlotte and Lucy saw Gwen's hand coming from underneath the table. Gwen's hand had touched a crumbly yet soft choc chip cookie. "I got one Trent", whispered Gwen.

"Awesome, try and grab it", suggested Trent. Gwen grabbed a cookie and got it down.

"I got one", announced Gwen with a smile. Little did they know that their mother's are watching. Charlotte looked underneath the table and looked at Gwen and Trent. "Well, look what we have here, two little cookie monsters underneath the table", teased Charlotte. Gwen and Trent got a tiny bit startled by Gwen's mother. Both of them got up from underneath the table and went to their mothers.

"I'm sorry mummy", apologised Gwen and Trent in unison. Lucy and Charlotte couldn't help but smile at Gwen and Trent. "We forgive you", replied Charlotte.

"But, we are going to eat lunch in a few minutes, so you better wash up", instructed Lucy.

"Do you need the cookie back?" asked Gwen while handing her mother the cookie.

"No Gwen, you and Trent can eat that cookie", told her mother with a smile.

Gwen broke the cookie in half and gave it to Trent. "Thanks Gwen", thanked Trent.

"No problem Trent", smiled Gwen. The two of them started to walk off and headed off to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Gwen, Trent, Edward, Declan, lunch is ready", called out Charlotte. The four of them made their way to the dining table.

"Gwen and Trent, we have a little table reserved for you", smiled Lucy, while she pointed to a little purple table with two bowls with a little bit of fried rice in it. In the middle of table was a little plate of choc chip cookies. In the middle of the plate was a small, see through plastic vase with a ravishing red rose sticking out.

"Cool", cheered Gwen and Trent. The two of them rushed off to the table and sat in their little purple chairs that are underneath the table.

"Now it's a proper date", commented Lucy with a smile. The four parents started to giggle and went off to eat their fried rice and Caesar salad.

Gwen and Trent are busily eating their fried rice. Trent noticed that little grain of rice was stuck to Gwen's cheek. "Um Gwen", started Trent.

Gwen lifted her head and looked at Trent. "What is it Trent?" asked Gwen looking confused.

"You have something on your cheek", replied Trent, nervously. "Here, let me get it off from you". Trent grabbed his napkin and lightly brushed off the grain of rice on Gwen's left cheek.

"Um, thanks Trent", thanked Gwen while she touched her cheek. Both of them started to blush bright pink.

"Um, let's keep eating", said Trent while not taking his green eyes off Gwen.

"Yeah sure", agreed Gwen. The both of them started to eat their food again.

**

* * *

**

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Both families have finished their lunch and were standing near the front door. "Charlotte, thank you for inviting us today", thanked Lucy. "We had a great time".

"Aw, no problem Lucy", replied Charlotte. "It's great that our two families can bond and become friends".

"Thanks for letting me watch the Lakers vs. Raptors basketball match", thanked Edward. "I'm happy that we go for the same team".

"Same here buddy", smiled Declan and gave each other a high five.

"Um, I had a great time hanging out with you Gwen", said Trent with a sheepish smile. "I hope we can hang out soon".

"I had a great time with you as well Trent", replied Gwen. "We'll hang out with each other very soon".

"Well, we better be off", said Lucy while she opened the front door. "Maybe you can visit our house soon".

"Don't worry Lucy, we will", affirmed Charlotte. Lucy, Declan and Trent went out the door. "Bye Charlotte, Declan and Gwen", said Edward and Lucy.

"Bye Lucy, Edward and Trent", called out Charlotte and Declan.

"Bye Gwen", called out Trent while waving his arm.

"Bye Trent", smiled Gwen while waving back to him. Charlotte went and closed the door. She then turned to Gwen. "Did you have fun today Gwen?" she asked.

"Yes mummy, I had a great time with Trent today", replied Gwen with a huge grin. Gwen then walked off to her room. Charlotte faced Declan. "She really likes Trent", whispered Charlotte.

"I agree dear", agreed Declan with a smile.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Did you have fun today Trent?" asked his mother while walking to their house.

"Yes mummy, I had the best time with Gwen today", replied Trent with a smile to his face. Trent ran to the front door of his house. Lucy looked to her husband. "He really likes Gwen", she whispered.

"Of course he does Lucy", agreed Edward.

_**

* * *

**_

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and alerted this story so far:  
CarmillaD  
Love As It Is  
Contagious Pickle  
FeelingThePullCallYourName  
Kool Broadway Reader

_**I thank you all for reading and alerting this story so far. You guys have kept me going to write this story. You are all awesome. I also thank everyone who has given time to read this story.**_

_**Oh, I'll update "Totally Awesome Drama High", "Forbidden" and "You're Not Ready To Grow Up!" in a few days time.**_

_**The next chapter will be about the Garcia's and the Lovelace's hanging out in the park.**_

_**Thank you for reading chapter 2: Cookies and a Play Date.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame; please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx**_


	3. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ**

So, let me start off by saying sorry for not making a chapter for "Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?" for nearly 5 months now. There aren't many reasons why I didn't update this story but, here are some of the reasons why **(Please note that some of the reasons are from the previous two author's notes from TADH and You're Not Ready To Grow Up!)**:

One; last year I was in year 9 and that homework was piling up on me as well as they were writing the end of school reports. So, I'm sorry for not getting a chance to write a chapter for this story.

Two; I was in the Philippines for the whole month of December which leads to me not writing any chapters and sometimes, no internet access. So I'm sorry for that.

Three; as much as I would have loved to write a chapter for this story after I came back from Philippines; my holidays have been pretty busy and that led to me not reviewing the stories that I really like.

Ok so there aren't many reasons why I haven't written a chapter for this story. I'm sorry for that.

As said before in other two author's note for two of my stories. I'm starting year 10 as from tomorrow and it is an important year to do exams and all that.

So, it brings me to say this with regret to all those people who reads "Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?" is that, this story will be on HIATUS. I'm sorry for saying this, but, I really need to focus on school and all those exams coming up.

So, I am 1000000000000000x sorry for telling you this now. I'm sorry for everything. But don't worry, when I get a little bit of freedom, I'll be able to write a chapter for "Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?"

Once again, I'm really, really, really sorry :'(

Love,  
Dimka. M  
xx


End file.
